


Alphabet of Dreams

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alphabet, Angst, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Sam, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Boys Kissing, Brotherly Love, Come Eating, Community: fic_promptly, Crossdressing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Kinky, Love, M/M, Making Love, Mark of Cain, Panties, Pre-Series, Punishment, Quiet Sex, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Top Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the fic-promptly request; Any, any, this isn't Math, it's alphabet soup! (A set of one-shots written for each letter of the alphabet, pure smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alphabet of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eerian_sadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/gifts).



A is for Arousal

Dean grunts softly and starts jack-hammering his hips, his pace more enthusiastic now that the arousal is burning brighter. Sam is close to coming as well, he feels the tingles rush through his body as Dean brushes against that spot deep inside him. His brother thrusts a few more times and Sam comes, crying out in pleasure and climaxing without a hand touching his cock. 

B is for Beautiful

Dean quakes in his steel chains as the silver knife bleeds into his skin. While Hell burns hot around him, an ache of familiar pain stands out amidst the flames of damnation. A pleasurable shiver ripples down Dean’s spine and sweat dampens the dip of his waist, a whimper flutters from his chest as soft lips caress the wound. Sam laps up the blood, so delectable sweet and honey yummy, the point of his tongue slipping deeper into the bloody wound to gather more of rich scrumptiousness; he feels the flutter of lust and hunger curl in his belly as the blood coats his tongue. He moans when his dick twitches between his legs and his balls snag taunt, he licks his brother’s thigh, smirking playfully when Dean whines “Sam, please… I need….” “Shh, pet. Be patient. I’ll allow you to come, but not until I’ve finished my meal.” The Boyking hums, lips wet and bloody, skimming across trembling thighs. He laps up the ruby red blood, smacking his lips as he drinks it down with a content sigh. Afterwards, Dean slumps against the mattress. His blond hair is spiky and wild, and his eyes are shimmering jewel-bright, his lips are sweet and soft and plump, and to Sam, he is breathtakingly beautiful.

C is for Can’t

Sam can’t come again, he cannot. Dean has already pulled three orgasms out of him and he is sore and spent, and his dick is dry as a bone....and yet he feels the warmth in his belly once again as Dean's fingers steadily thrust in and out of his twitching hole. Sam thought it was impossible, he has blown his load enough to fill a bowl, and yet he is sent over the edge, suddenly coming with a cry of Dean's name. 

D is for Demon

Hell burns hot around them as Dean kisses Sam, his hips still grinding in time with the motions of Sam's pace, and his eyes are black and dark and a blood smile lines his lips, and the pleasure feels too good to try and stop now that the darkness has claimed their souls. The Demon and his Boyking rule the underworld, the heat of their lust growing every day and claiming their hearts as they lose their bodies to the heat of damnation. 

E is for Evening 

Evening is the main event; Dean is worn out from the day’s hunt and he leaves it in Sam’s hands to get them off. Sam rides Dean enthusiastically; bounces up and down on his big dick, making Dean come over and over until his hole is wet and sloppy with loads of cum. His brother moans with pleasure, holds tight onto his hips and leaves nail marks, and as Sam grinds on him, Dean rubs Sam’s belly gently. 

It’s swollen and extended slightly, and so full of Dean’s cum from the rounds of evening sex. They come together, Sam’s sloppy wet hole squeezing Dean tightly and milking him while Dean’s dick pulses out thick droplets of sticky cum. No evening would be complete without a toe-curling, body shaking orgasm--the perfect way to end a long day.

F is for Formicaphila 

Formicophilia, a form of zoophilia, is the sexual interest in being crawled upon or nibbled by insects, such as ants, or other small creatures. A form of sex play with ants. Not for play tonight, but instead, punishment Sam use when Dean needs atonement for his mistakes. 

As a sub, he is good, perfect, but he does make mistakes. Dozens of ants, tiny and wrathful, their teeth cutting into his skin. Reddish welts lay in their path, angry and sore and swollen. The tears fall down Dean's face, he cries softly, not entirely from the pain but from disappointing his Master. Not one sound comes from his lips; no screaming or whimpering. He takes his punishment with self-respect; grateful to his Master for letting him atone. 

Touching his shoulder, keeping him grounded, Sam watches the ants crawl up and down Dean’s balls and over his soft cock, the little beasts nipping him and stinging wounds into his pale flesh.

“You are doing so good, baby,” Sam praises proudly, impressed by the strength his sub is showing, seeing the sheen of tears in Dean’s bright green eyes. “Only a few more minutes, then your punishment will be over, sweetheart.” 

The pain is white hot, numbing, but Dean keeps his composure, making his master proud. Even as all he wants to do is scream. The clock strikes half past noon and Sam quickly washes away the ants, wipes them off his lover's body and washes them away down the drain. Only when all the tiny devils are off his body does Dean sob, ashamed for his sins, but also honored that his Master care enough about him, love him so much, that Sam offer him punishment so he may atone for his sin. 

Sam shushes him softly, gently hugging him so he is embraced in loving arms. Praise flows from Sam's lips as he kisses away Dean's tears, promising him that he is a good boy, a perfect boy, and he is loved dearly, forever and always.

G is for Grinding

They are both exhausted to the point they can barely keep their eyes open, and sex is completely off the table as they are simply too tuckered out. But they are hard up from the hunt, the adrenaline rush, and they need to unwind. Sam is lazily mouthing at Dean’s neck as he thrust up against the warm body on top of him. 

Dean moans, eyelashes fluttering, his hips rocking to and fro as the pleasure grows. The grinding goes on and on for what seems like hours until they come together, creaming their jeans like horny teenagers on prom night. Afterwards, Dean doesn’t move, just lays on top of Sam and Sam smirks and wraps his arms around Dean, kissing his forehead softly. 

H is for Hand

His cock is thrumming with pleasure, hot and hard, held in a snug grip. Sam pulls him closer to kiss his lips as the hand around his flesh speeds up, their mouths slotting together in a hot, wet kiss that sends fire raging through Dean’s body. He doesn’t know what gets him hotter; Sam's big, warm hand around his cock, or the taste of Sammy’s sweet, soft lips. 

I is for Innocent 

Those nights when Sammy was young and innocent, barely fourteen, a cute skinny twink with big brown worshiping eyes and smooth, baby soft skin--those are the nights when innocence’s was lost. 

Sam was tight, wet and warm, perfect in the way he moaned Dean's name as Dean thrust inside of him. Dad was away a lot, and Sam was so desperate for affection, every night he slides into Dean's bed and peppered kisses to Dean's jaw, learning fast that the quickest way to rev his brother’s engine was to nibble Dean's jaw and grind his little boy cock against his thigh. 

Dean tried to keep his brother innocent, but Sam owned his heart, knew his desires, and when the young teen kisses him and purred a beautiful, passionate moan Dean gave in and took away the most precious gift Sam could give him. His pure heart, his sweet innocence.

J is for Jessica 

Jessica doesn’t know what they did in the dark, how Sam’s eyes clenched closed as he lost his soul to the pleasure that swept over his body. She never knew how he moaned as Dean drew his hips back, almost pulling out of Sam, his cockhead trapped by clenching muscle, before slamming back home. 

Jessica doesn’t know how Dean could hear Sam’s heart pounding, matched with his own, and he didn’t let up once, just continued to drive deep as his knot started to swell. Sam’s body felt like it was hot, burning from the heat, and the warmth was sheer heaven for the alpha. 

Sam could feel his mates knot start to grow bigger, pushing against his hole, nudging demandingly and seeking its place inside him. Dean could feel his orgasm rushing up on him and it only encouraged him, forcing him to drive harder and faster into Sam, his inner wolf growing at him to take what was his—to claim what was his. Sam smells sweet like sugar and honey, and the scent reminds him that while Jessica may have had him for a few months, Dean will have Sam's heart forever, and for eternity.

K is for Killer 

Sam cannot pretend this is a dream—it is too nightmarish to be from the realm of sleep. Ruby red blood is stained on the floor, dead bodies tossed about like ragdolls, limbs broken and splintered while the last groans of the dying men flutter through the air. Sam pleads with Dean “Tell me you had to do this!” as his palms cradle his big brother’s blood stained face. Dean smells like death, silver knife bathed in the life force of the men lying dead on the ground, his green eyes nearly dark as night. “Tell me, it was them of you!” 

Dean looks away, ashamed and horrified. This nightmare which has come lingers in blood speckled across boyish cute freckles. Sniffling and fighting back tears, Sam bows his head until their foreheads touch softly, and while he can wish with all his hearts that this dream will fade to black, it is false hope. 

His brother slaughtered those men. Men who were not monsters, they were humans. Dean was no hunter, he was a killer.

L is for Love 

Dean is his soul mate--his sun and moon. 

He makes Sam laugh; Dean holds him when he cries. He is sunshine on a cloudy day, and a warn cuddle buddy on cold winter nights. Dean hugs him simply because he can; Sam kisses Dean because his heart belongs to his brother. There was a time when he saw only darkness, between the fights with his dad, but now his skies are shining brightly. He’s away from his father and out of that house, years past Stanford and back with Dean--where he is meant to be. All of his love belongs to Dean, the man who owns his heart and soul.

M is for Moan 

Sam's teeth sink into the soft flesh of Dean’s throat, earning a groaning moan. His hips don’t stop rutting; they pump faster and faster as he worries the skin of his brother's neck with his teeth, loving the moans slipping from Dean’s soft lips as his brother writhes on the bed. With his hand around Dean's cock, he gives him a couple of light strokes as he leaves a love bite on the flesh, and as predicated, Dean moans so sweetly, music to Sam's ears. 

N is for Night 

Dean moans and spreads his legs wider as Sam pounds into him, his face smashed in the pillow as Sam drives him to the very edge of coming. The night is late and they are exhausted after many rounds in bed, and Sam keeps giving it to Dean, his hips have no rhythm, just harsh thrusts into the wet heat, and Dean fucking loves it, the big cock slut, getting off every time Sam shoves into him with a moan of his name. 

O is for Obey 

“Lift up your skirt and stroke your cock, Dean.” The command is soft, yet firm, unwilling, and Dean obeys without hesitation. The black skirt hikes up over his hips and shows off the hot-red panties he wears, the cloth snug around the outline of his budging cock. As his brother watches, eyes heated and lust blown, Dean slides his palm into his panties and grabs his throbbing cock, start squeezing it to a slow, teasing rhythm--just how Sam likes. His cock twitches in his grip, the skin satin silk and warm, and every time a hot, eager little moan slips from his lips, Sam smiles a filthy grin, his eyes promising of more pleasure soon to come.

P is for Pleasure 

Sam’s naked on the bed, on his side with Dean pressed up behind him, inside him and it feels so damn good. He wraps an arm around Dean’s neck to bring him closer, Sam’s thumb brushing over Dean’s warm, freckled skin as Dean thrusts in, his cock rocking against Sam’s sweet spot. Sam’s never felt pleasure this…again, words just can’t describe what it is that makes his toes curl, and the warmth coil in his groin. 

It’s hot, so hot, and intense, causing Sam to gasp every time Dean slots himself inside, his hips steadily pumping forward and back. Sam’s… mesmerized, that’s the word, totally mesmerized by the glorious sensations pulsing through him, and Sam gasps louder, awed by how good Dean is making him feel.

Q is for Quiet 

They have to be as silent as a mouse in a church. They do not want to wake dad, who is lying in the next bed, snoring softly. Under a yellow blanket and hidden out of sight, Sam spread Dean’s thighs apart and leans in, mouthing at his pink pucker; he licked and sucked and nibbled on Dean's hole, his tongue circling and suckling the twitching rim. 

Dean covers his mouth with his palm to hush his pleasure moans, dad would kill them if he woke up to find out what they were up too, and Sam is making him wanna scream as he is lapping at the little hole as if Dean is the most exquisite treat he's ever had the enjoyment of tasting. Thankfully, their dad doesn’t wake up; he slumbers, unknowing just what naughtiness his sons are up too.

R is for Remember 

Many years have passed since the first time they made love, and Sam can still remember that night like it was yesterday. Dean was so tenderly loving and sweet, slow and gentle in every move of his hips, and Sam was captivated by Dean’s creamy smooth skin, his cute golden freckles and soft honey-sweet lips, the way his green eyes twinkle like diamonds in the night sky. Dean is beautiful, and Sam weaved his arms around him to draw him into a dearly kiss, breathing in the warm aroma of whiskey and leather clinging to his brother's skin. The love that shared lasted for hours, kisses shared as dawn rose on the horizon.

S is for Shh

“Shhh, Sammy. Got to be silent, don’t want uncle bobby to hear.” 

The younger boy muffles his moans into the pillow; he bit down hard on fluff to keep silent as his big brother carried on lazily fucking into him. Sam keeps his moans silent, moaning baby soft as Dean's cock brushes his prostate. He wants to be loud and yelling, Dean is making it good for him, but he is a good boy and remains silent, still shuddering from the pleasure as his big brother milks a glorious orgasm out of him. 

T is for Tentative 

It was a tentative kiss on the lips that started it all. It was sweet and soft, and Sam tasted like cherries. Dean told himself it was wrong to kiss his younger brother and he swore he would never do it again, but instead that kiss lead to Dean’s hand wrapping around Sam's cock and stroking him to completion. 

It led to Sam blowing Dean in the bathroom of a truck stop, followed by Dean rimming Sam in the shower the next morning, giving his brother a dirty tongue fucking while Sam moaned and whimpered, and jerked himself off. That tiny kiss led to Sam lying on his back on the bed with his legs spread wide, begging Dean to fuck him. That kiss led to their love making, a night of slow, sweet, tender love with Dean cradling his young brother in his arms and kissing Sam with all the love in his heart. That one single kiss led to love and passion, and tenderness—a life of heaven on earth for two souls.

U is for Unexpected 

Dean should not have gazed into Sam's beautiful eyes for they have entrapped him with lust. Reaching up to palm Sam’s rosy-pink cheeks, his heart skips a silent beat as his brother brushes a soft hand through his spiky hair for a moment before letting his gentle fingertips come to a rest at his stubble jaw, Sam's thumb stroking soothingly over his pouty wet lips. 

He leans in as Sam does as well, a little hesitantly, unsure if he should cross this line, but he doesn’t stop. Dean kisses Sam, sweet and soft at first, his tongue lightly gliding over his lips and there is no denying Sam feels the spark between them; he pulls Dean close by his hips, moaning as Dean kisses him passionately. 

It has been said that love can be found in the most unexpected places, and that was true for Dean. He did not intend to find love at home, with his brother, but true love strikes when least expected.

V is for Visitor

The guy only gets to watch, that is the rule of Dean's game. He watches as Dean thrusts, rolling his hips and enveloping his thick cock deep inside Sam, and the guy knows Dean is grinding against Sam’s prostate by the way the younger Winchester whimpers and moans and tugs on his prick, stoking himself as a strangers watches them get their freak on. 

W is for Weather 

As the storm carry’s on outside, the wind howling and the lightening flashing, Sam presses a kiss to Dean’s soft, plump lips. The rain may be cold, and the night dark, but inside the cozy cabin in the woods, there is nothing but warm kisses and sweet love. 

X is for XXX (X-rated) 

Dean leans down and brushes his lips over the puffy hole, licking Sam’s hole and pressing wet kisses against the puckered flesh. When he shoves Sam’s legs apart and laps up the honey-succulent taste like a kitten lapping up sweet cream, Sam squirms and moans. Encouraged, Dean sucks more enthusiastically, swirling his tongue in wet flicks, gathering up the milky whiteness as it leaks out of his brother. 

After a marathon of sex, Sam's hole is dripping with cum, and Dean cannot get enough of the taste of his own seed. He circles the rim repeatedly before delving his tongue inside as far as he could, and a string of endless moans flutter from Sam’s lips as his thighs shake. 

Dean feasts on his brother, circling Sam’s rim and nibbling on the pucker, the pleasure of his tongue on Sam’s body electing more sweet cum to trickle out of his pretty pink hole. His tongue wiggles enthusiastically as Dean eats him out and Sam groans as Dean bites his ass cheek, leaving a claim on his body. 

Dean begins to lap at his puffy, raw hole, the tip of his tongue teasing over the pucker before his tongue thrusts inside, pretty pink lips sealed around the little hole as he laps up the creamy treat. Sam spreads his legs wider and lets his brother feast on him, as if he is the tastiest treat in the whole wide world.

Y is for You 

His heart has always, and will always, beat only for Sammy. Dean lives for Sam, has killed to protect him, and would die for his brother. At night, as they make love, Sam moans softly as Dean guides him towards his lips; Dean kisses him tenderly as he brushes Sam's curly hair out of his face. The kiss is intimately sweet, not rushed or rough, only soft and loving, a beautiful angelic caress. Dean is his soul mate and his heart beats only for Sam; Sam can feel his love in every kiss and touch, and he hears the pure love every time Dean whispers, “I love you, Sammy.”

Z is for Zeppelin 

Growing up, Dean sometimes wondered what peace and harmony would feel like; what it would be like not to worry about the demons and monsters that lurked in the world, to know happiness for only a fraction of a second. He now knew the sensation of pure bliss. The gates of Hell were sealed and the war was over. There was no darkness or blood, or evil—for Sam and Dean, there was nothing but colorful leaves, clear blue sky, and the beautiful endless country roads. 

Dean drove down the road, smiling as he listened to the harmonizing purr of Baby’s engine revving. Zeppelin plays low and soothing through the speakers, hums out a song of soulful harmony as the Impala rumbles on down the road. Dean hummed softly to the tune of the song, blissful content with nothing by blue skies above and open road in front of him. 

Sam, asleep beside him with his head resting on Dean’s knee, Dean’s leather jacket wrapped snug around scrunched broad shoulders; Sam wasn’t tossing and turning, not caught up in the crazy thrush of a sadistic nightmare or vision; he was sleeping peacefully and dreaming happily as Dean watched over him. 

It was Dean’s warm soothing voice, the rhythmic rumbling of the Impala's impeccable engine and the rich, sharp scent of Dean’s leather jacket that had lulled Sam into the realm of dreams. 

Sam slumbered on as Dean drove down the road. Zeppelin plays on as Dean Keeps calm and carry’s on, both brothers were lost in the happiness and peace, and serenity of the tranquil harmony of their happily ever after. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/363969.html?thread=12193985#cmt12193985)


End file.
